roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1979
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Dungeon Masters Screen * Lost Tamoachan * Non-Player Character Records * Permanent Character Folder & Adventure Records * Player Character Record Sheets * The Ghost Tower of Inverness * The Village of Hommlet * White Plume Mountain Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition - German * Handbuch für Spielleiter Adventures in Fantasy * Adventures in Fantasy Arduin * Arduin Dungeon No. 1: Caliban * Arduin Dungeon No. 2: The Howling Tower * Arduin Dungeon No. 3: The Citadel of Thunder * Arduin Grimoire * The Runes of Doom * Welcome to Skull Tower Boot Hill * Boot Hill Buccaneer * Buccaneer Bushido * Bushido Chivalry & Sorcery * Arden * Destrier * Fortification Plans * Gamesmaster's Shield * Saurians Commando * Commando Crimson Cutlass * Crimson Cutlass Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Caverns of Thracia * Fantastic Wilderlands Beyonde * Of Skulls and Scrapfaggot Green * Operation Ogre * Survival of the Fittest * The Book of Treasure Maps * The Mines of Custalcon * Under the Storm Giant's Castle * Verbosh * Wilderlands of The Magic Realm Empire of the Petal Throne * Book of Ebon Bindings * Northwest Frontier Maps Gangster! * Gangster! Heroes * Heroes High Fantasy * Fortress Ellendar * High Fantasy Infinity * Infinity Ironhedge * Ironhedge Manifesto Monsters! Monsters! * Monsters! Monsters! - 2nd Edition RuneQuest 2nd Edition * Broken Tree Inn * Cults of Prax * Hellpits of Nightfang * Militia & Mercenaries * RuneQuest * Snake Pipe Hollow The Complete Warlock * The Warlock's Tower The Ysgarth Rule System * The Ysgarth Rule System Thieves' Guild * Mines of Keridav Traveller 1st Edition * Adventure 1 - The Kinunir * Book 5 - High Guard * Dra'k'ne Station * Referee Screen * Snapshot * Starships & Spacecraft * Supplement 2 - Animal Encounters * Supplement 3 - The Spinward Marches * Supplement 4 - Citizens of the Imperium * The Evening Star * The Traveller Logbook Tunnels & Trolls * 4th Edition ** Dimensions and Doors ** Weirdworld * 5th Edition ** Arena of Khazan ** Demons and Notmen ** Dungeon of the Bear ** Goblin Lake ** Naked Doom ** Sorcerer Solitaire ** Sword for Hire ** Tunnels & Trolls ** Uncle Ugly's Underground Villains & Vigilantes * Villains & Vigilantes Generic Products * Adventure Roster * Adventurer's Cauldron * Artifact Cards: Set No. 1 * Basic Character File * Booty and the Beasts * Castle Book II * Cities * City Building * City-State of the Invincible Overlord * Geomorphic Mini-Dungeon Modules * Monster Roster * New Magical and Technological Item Cards * Notnaidag Robber Headquarters * Order of St. Talis * Overland Encounters - Fifth Through Eighth Levels * Overland Encounters - First Through Fourth Levels * Rahasia * Secondary Character File * Spacefarer's Guide to Alien Monsters * Spacefarer's Guide to Alien Races * Spacefarer's Guide to Planets: Sector Two * T.H.E. Fighter * The Compleat Trove * The F.R.P. Character Card * The Lost Abbey of Calthonwey * The Monkey God's Curse * The Necronomican * The Spellcaster's Bible * Tower of Elbrith * Trap Manual * Underground Encounters First Through Fourth Levels Category:Timeline